Mythical Truth
by TheSiren913
Summary: Installment 3 of "Mythical Beasts"
1. Something New

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I sighed and looked around the room. My dresser sat against the wall, beside a chest belonging to Link. Rhett's bedspread was the softest, so that lay on the bed. A beautiful jewelry armoire that my mother had bought for me rested in the corner. Everywhere I looked, there was a piece of my room, a piece of Link's, and a piece of Rhett's. We had tried to make it as comfortable for all of us as possible. I grew increasingly grateful that we had a California King mattress. The three of us sharing a bed would be a tight squeeze./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Not that I mind/span./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The move was finally finished. It had taken us all weekend, into the next week. Not that I had that much to move, but the rearranging, reorganizing, and purging took a while. Besides, we had the tendency to get... Distracted. On more than one occasion I had been in the middle of unpacking a box, just to be accosted by a pair of wandering /Rhett and Link were both at work. The two of them had decided that I should have the day off to arrange things in our room as I saw fit. It was a Friday anyway, and pretty much all of my work at Mythical Entertainment was finished, or could wait until /"We want you to be comfortable and at home here," Rhett had /It would take getting used to, but I was prepared for that. The two loves of my life were with me every day, now, and I was blissful. I flopped back on to our bed and smiled at the ceiling. They had made me so happy. I wanted to do something /As i looked around, an idea struck. To unwind after a long week, we had planned on going to The Dark Room, our favorite night spot, but perhaps I'd plan something a bit more. I smiled mischievously to myself and started digging through my wardrobe./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;".../p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Honey, we're home!" Rhett and Link chuckled to themselves as they walked in the door. I heard them from the kitchen, and /"You ready for-" Link stopped as he and Rhett entered the kitchen. I smiled at them as they paused to appreciate my appearance. I'd donned a deep purple halter dress, fitted, cut above the knee. The plunging neckline and the way it accentuated my backside had made it an assured selection, once I'd tried it on. I had known they'd love /Rhett walked over to me and traced my collarbone. "You are breathtaking."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"There they go again./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"They always changed their vernacular slightly when paying me compliments. It was a charming quirk. My heart fluttered as Link crossed to me as well, kissing my bare shoulder. The feel of their touch and their breath on my skin was enough to make me swoon, but I acted as if it didn't affect /Gathering myself, I stepped away from them and flashed a dazzling, teasing smile. "You boys go get ready. We are going to have fun tonight."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;".../p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The Dark Room was a familiar stomping ground. We didn't go terribly often together, but the boys had been there often enough prior to our relationship starting that the hostess knew they liked a certain table by the dance floor. I walked between them, feeling proud to have such handsome men on my arms. Excitement emanated from me. Once our drinks were ordered, I began scoping the /I knew who I was looking for. And I knew the guys would love /"You ok?" Link /I relaxed and grinned at him. "Of course." I leaned over and kissed him softly. "I'm so happy."br /He smiled, our faces close. Rhett found my foot under the table and hooked his around /"We are too, baby."br /The next half hour was spent gabbing about work and funny things that had happened that week. Apparently Mike and Alex had botched a project badly, and had been terrified to say anything, but when they finally came forward, it ended up being so funny that they decided to make it a Mythical Crew episode. We discussed the possibility of creating more scenarios for them to work /Then, all of a sudden, she was there. I saw her across the room, wearing a short dress. It was green, and clung to her every curve. My breath /"Excuse me." I stood and walked away, the boys looking a bit confused, until they saw where I was heading. I noticed Link tap Rhett on the arm and smile./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Here we go./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Hey, stranger." I grinned. She turned to look at me, her eyes widened slightly, and she smiled back. We leaned in for a hug, our arms lingering around each /"I was hoping I'd see you again." Her lips were next to my ear. I could smell her slightly fruity /The music picked up pace, and I began to sway with her. I grazed her jawline with mine. "It's good to see you, Selena."br /Now that I'd found her, I wasn't about to lose my chance. The last time we had danced together, I'd almost forgotten I had come here with Rhett and Link, because I was so turned on. Tonight, I didn't plan on forgetting. My hands snaked down to her waist and felt her move to the rhythm. I was grateful to see that she was smiling as wide as I /After a few songs, we were both overheated. I offered to buy her a drink. I explained who I was there with, and the nature of my relationship with Link and Rhett. Selena smiled and looked intrigued. We ventured back over to Link and Rhett and sat /Rhett shook Selena's hand with a glint in his eye. I watched Selena appraise him, taking in his tall frame and his handsome face, until she turned to face Link. She took Link's hand and did the same to him before sitting beside me. Her leg was warm next to mine. My arm snaked around her shoulder as she leaned into me. Link caught my eye and /We talked and laughed over the next hour or so. As we drank, the nature of our conversation became bolder. The flirting became more pronounced, more obvious, as the dialogue went on. Selena seemed to take to them, deliberately flirting with me for their benefit, but managed to turn me on in the process. Rhett caught my eye, questioning. I bit my lip./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"now or never./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"br /"Will you come home with us?" I whispered into Selena's ear. My drink had given me a wonderful headiness, my inhibitions receded, and I found the courage to ask. I felt her lean into me /"I thought you'd never ask." Her lips touched my ear, and she stroked my leg with her soft fingers. I looked at Rhett and winked./p 


	2. Let's Rendezvous

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Rhett drove, per usual, and Link had crawled into the backseat with me. Selena followed us in her Mini Cooper. The guys were boyishly excited, and intrigued at my new /Link turned to me and grabbed my hand. "Hey. You know that at any time if you get uncomfortable or jealous that we will stop, no questions asked, right?"br /I stared back at him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"This man../span./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The fact that he was so concerned about my feelings still made my heart leap. As I looked into his blue eyes, all I could feel was an overwhelming sense of adoration. After a moment, I simply leaned forward and planted my lips on his, tenderly expressing how I /Rhett piped in, "Yeah, but seriously, we will just kick her out. Shove her out the door and throw her clothes out after her."br /Link and I began laughing, breaking our /"I highly doubt that will be necessary," I grinned, "And the same goes for you two."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"br /.../p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Selena sauntered up to the front door. Her black hair swayed a bit as she walked, her body all hips and curve. She flashed her teeth when she smiled at /"Come on in." I spoke softly, throatily. It had been so long since I'd been with a woman. The idea of her being here with me AND Rhett AND Link... I could hear my heart pounding in my /After I locked the door, I lead Selena up to the bedroom at the end of the hall. Rhett and Link were already there. They had set it up to where all the lights were dim, the black velvety sheets were just so, and a slight scent of vanilla lingered in the air. Selena was impressed, I could /"Like it?" I turned to her and stepped close enough that I could feel her breath. She nodded and parted her lips as I leaned in to kiss her. The feel of her dress beneath my hands was soft and flimsy. The fabric moved easily as I pulled it up and over her /Her body was breathtaking. She was full figured, with large breasts, making her waist look smaller than it was. Her hips weren't quite as ample as mine, but she was a thick girl. My hands traveled down her arms, over her breasts, and down to her waist as the dress came up over her head. Her body arched into my /I felt hands on my own waist. Rhett had come up behind me and started undoing the zipper on my dress. He gripped my backside, as he so loved to do, and groaned. I felt his beard tickle my ear as he whispered, "I want to watch you tease her." I was all too happy to /My dress slipped to the floor. My balance never faltered as I stepped out of it, kicked it aside, and I lead Selena over to the bed, laying her down. I gave one last lasvisious glance to Link and Rhett, who met my eyes with large grins, and turned my focus to the beautiful woman beneath me. Selena whimpered as I leaned down to kiss her neck, touching her through her bra, then ever so slowly moving my hand down to her panties. My fingers tucked inside the top of them and traced her waistband. She moaned in response. My right hand squeezed behind her back and gave her bra a quick SNAP! as her clasp came undone. I had to catch my breath as I pulled it off of her to reveal her gorgeous /"Shit..." I whispered, taking one in my hand, not being able to touch it all at once, and bent down to kiss it. She was so soft. My tongue traced her nipple. I was so wet I thought I might melt. I trailed the tip of my tongue down her front until I reached her panties, then yanked them down. Selena gave a delighted shriek. I pulled them off of her, lifting her legs in the air. Once I had disentangled her panties from her limbs, I ran my hands up her legs, separating them, and brought my mouth to /Selena tasted sweet. Her back arched as I tongued her clit, gently sucking on it, teasing her. She wasn't very vocal, but moaned as I worked her. Link and Rhett slowly joined us on the bed. Link moved behind me, brushing my raised backside, spanking it lightly before rutting himself against me. I groaned into Selena's pussy, which seemed to pleasure her /"That's so hot, baby." Rhett murmured, watching me /I lifted my head and raised an eyebrow. "I think you and Link are wearing too many clothes."br /They proceeded to undress themselves as I began to rub Selena with my fingers. Her cries became more urgent, closer together, until she finally bucked beneath me and called out in her orgasm. I grinned in satisfaction. When I glanced up again, Rhett was looking at me with questioning eyes. He looked down at Selena, back to me, then Selena, then me again./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"He's asking permission./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"With a smile and nod, I granted it. I watched Rhett lean down and grasp at Selena's chest while he kissed her. She returned the kiss eagerly. At the same time, I felt Link's arms wrap around me, feeling my body. His erection pressed into my back, and I reached behind me to grasp it. I closed my eyes as Link's lips grazed my neck, down my bare shoulder, and up to my neck /POP! The string on the side of my thong snapped. Link had gotten a little overzealous. He crossed an arm over my chest and buried himself in me from behind, and I gasped. I couldn't help it- I always did. He filled me, stretching me, the angle so perfect and erotic that I felt like putty in his hands. We stayed knelt up like that and watched Selena begin to touch Rhett. She felt the impressive length of his cock and pursed her lips. She wrapped her full lips around it, and Rhett let out a moan. He looked at me from under hooded eyes. We gazed at each other as Link and Selena pleasured us, basking in how sexy the other looked at that /Link thrusted hard, breaking my silence. I cried out his name and clenched around him. Selena stopped what she was doing to look. Link turned me around and grabbed my breasts roughly and continued to plunge himself into me, over and over, until my legs shook. My screams couldn't be muffled. Everything felt so amazing...br /Next thing I knew, Rhett was over me. Selena's mouth was close to mine, and the two of us showed our pleasure through the way we worked Rhett's cock with our mouths. Link began to grind into /I let go of Rhett, unable to pay attention. "LINK! Oh fuck, yeah..." I came hard, and Link followed suite. He shuddered as he spilled on to me, spattering my midriff with his cum. Though I would have loved to have lain there with him in exhaustion, I then focused on Rhett. I worked him with my mouth and hand, while Selena moved down towards /Rhett looked at me with a mixture of awe and arousal in his eyes. "Des..." He whispered, his head tilting back as he breathed hard. I couldn't wait any longer. I turned over on to my stomach and crawled up to him, straddling him, and lowered myself on to his lap. As he entered me, he let out a soft cry. We rocked our hips until it felt as though my whole body was going to explode. Rhett was desperate for me, it showed in the way he kissed me and pulled me to him, and it was one of the sexiest things in the world. I heard Selena cry out again, and a glance behind me showed that Link's hands were busy at /Rhett grabbed my chin and made me face him again. "Come for me." It was a command. It was one that always sent me over the edge. I loved when Rhett bossed me around. My grip on the back of his shoulders and neck tightened as I climaxed, his length inside me more pronounced as I squeezed around /"FUCK!" He cried, grinding inside me as he came. My heart fluttered as I sank into his chest, gasping. Everything was spinning; my orgasms had left me dizzy./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"It took a moment to notice all was silent./p 


End file.
